The Legend of the Ultimate Power
'''The Legend of the Ultimate Power '''is the first episode of the series, and of Season 1. It is based off of the unaired pilot, with a few changes and additions made within the script and animations. Summary After Carl accidentally knocks Hiram into the pool of Dark Matter in the Palace of Darkness, he decided to use the Ultimate Power that his aunts tell him about, and trains to get to that point. Synopsis The episode begins with the narrator (who is an adult Carl) telling us of how this legend came to him, with a cruel hand of fate coming to him and his best friend due to an act of curiosity. Carl and Hiram are then climbing the Lofty Mountains to get to the Palace of Darkness within the cave entrance to it, despite Hiram's warning of his Aunt Zelda not to go in there without enough experience. Soon after they enter, Carl fights off a Fierce Head, but gets knocked backwards causing him to knock Hiram into the pool of Dark Matter. When he pops back out, he is now still a wizard, but a hybrid of kneazle and Siamese cat, then the two leave the palace. Meanwhile, Zelda and Hilda are outside the Palace of Darkness looking for the boys, who pop out of the entrace. Both aunts come to Carl, hugging him in relief that he's alright, and then go home. Back at home, Carl tells them what happened, and though the two are relieved to see their nephew alive, they forbid him to enter palaces until he has enough experience, or they'll take his wand away for a month. Carl accepts his warning gracefully, knowing he deserves it. At dinner, Carl wonders how he can destroy the evil in the land of Avalar, and Zelda responds by telling him the legend of the Ultimate Power. After the invigorating story, both Carl and his little sister Sarah really want to get to that point, and so decide to train for the rest of the month of August starting tomorrow. Before bedtime, Carl and Sarah agree that they have the power of two: Carl is a Moon Wizard while Sarah is a Sun witch. He knows that rigid spell training and weapon practice makes for a great practice session, while she believes that taking breaks helps as well. They agree on this and his each other good night. Meanwhile, Zelda and Hilda discuss what their training should consist of while brushing their teeth. Zelda suggests spells of all types should be used in moderation, while Hilda believes that weapons are just important as the spells are. Both sisters agree, and finish brushing their teeth, then get into their bed together. The next morning at breakfast, the four discuss their plans for practice in the afternoons, which will consist of spell training, weapon practice, flying practice and special tasks. The kids begin with spell practice, with each aunt teaching them different spells. Carl reviews the Disarming Charm, Impediment Jinx, Animal Transformation Spells and Stunning Charm. He also learns a few new ones: the Flash alchemic formula, Summoning Charm, Vanishing Spell and Silencing Charm. Hilda teaches Sarah a few rhyming spells she should learn for when school starts: the Color-Changing Charm, Growth Charm, Shrinking Charm, and Togetherness Jinx. Trivia *This being the first episode of the series, there are a few differences from other episodes: **Carl is more of a wiseass sometimes (possibly as a leftover from the pilot) **LeAnn does not appear at all (in the pilot she did, but was played by Laura Summers rather than Kristen Schaal). **Zelda is quicker to join Hilda in heckling Carl when he sings his battle song to them, where normally she will not. **The title card looks radically different than most other episodes. **This is the only episode to have a "Carl Says" segment due to Carl bedding to teach his family a valuable lesson. *A woman that is presumably Carl and Sarah's mother is seen in a few photographs, with her face being shown as well. Later, the show confirms that this is indeed their mother. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Carl